UCFA Champions League 2
The November 2007 UCFA Champions League is the 2nd edition of the Cybernations Championship Football Tournament and is the second edition ever. The final was played at the Staatspresident Botha Stadium in Transvaal, on November 30, 2007. In the Final, Winterfell defeated Paranganea 2-1 after extra time. Qualification The seventeen teams qualified by applying their national team to the Competition, there are 24 spots in all. One team, Elostria, declined to participate and reduced the field to 16 teams. The teams playing: UCFA Pre Cup The UCFA Pre-Cup is a competition organised to let the teams know each other better. The pre-cup is a single knockout tournament and is held before the main season of the UCFA Champions League. Group Stage Green represents the teams advancing to the next round Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Home-away Playoffs The Arcadian Empire and Bushcraftboyz advanced from Group 1, Winterfell and Neo Japan advanced from Group 2, Ghuxalia and MacLand advanced from Group 3 and Nigras and Paranganea advanced from Group 4. The Group A winner faced the Group B runner-up, the Group B winner faced the Group A runner up, and vice versa for Group C and D. Quarter Finals Semi-Final Third Place Playoff Final General Details Date: December 1, 2007 Venue: Staatspresident Botha Stadium, Transvaal Time: 19:00 (7pm) Attendance: 51762 Goals Chevchoski (WIN) 74', 96' Aquinas (PAR) 78' Cautions Marlo (WIN) 103' Expulsions Maxwell (PAR) 65' Statistics Shots 14:11 Shots on Target 9:4 Tackles 36:37 Fouls 2:7 Bookings 1:1 Corners 3:0 Offsides 0:0 Passing % 67:73 Possession % 44:56 Shot Accuracy % 64:36 Play-by-play 01:50 - Winterfell player takes a shot, tipped over for a Winterfell corner. 25:22 - Paranganea player takes a shot, wide. 25:58 - Winterfell player takes a shot in the six-yard box, hits post. 37:21 - Winterfell player takes a long shot, saved and parried. 44:20 - Paranganea player takes a shot, just wide. 50:48 - Paranganea player takes a shot, over and wide. 57:14 - Winterfell corner. 64:25 - Winterfell free kick. Red card for Paranganea. 71:49 - Winterfell player pushed. Free kick. 73:37 - GOAL - Winterfell player completes a volley from a cross. 74:25 - Winterfell player pushed. Free kick. 74:57 - Winterfell player takes a shot, easily caught. 77:15 - GOAL - Paranganea player takes a long shot. 78:20 - Paranganea player has a header, caught. 78:32 - Paranganea player takes a shot, high and wide. 82:21 - Winterfell player heads the ball, caught. 89:20 - Paranganea player tackled. Free kick. 90 +2 - Winterfell player pushed. Free kick. 90 +2 - Winterfell player heads the ball, easily caught. 93:43 - Winterfell player pushed. Free kick. 93:59 - Winterfell player takes a shot, easily caught. 95:18 - GOAL - Winterfell player takes a powerful shot from in the box. 97:40 - Paranganea player does handball. Winterfell free kick. 100:20 - Paranganea player has a header, caught. 102:41 - Winterfell player booked. Paranganea free kick. 107:12 - Paranganea player has a header, blocked by defender. 109:24 - Winterfell player pushed. Free kick. 109:35 - Winterfell player has a header, blocked. Corner kick. 112:30 - Paranganea player has a header, caught. 117:19 - Winterfell player has a header, caught. ---- Category:United Cybernations Football Associations